Arrival of Snow Strike
by Earthkai
Summary: Its snowing really hard, and a stasis pod is arriving. Which team can get to it first and who is the new bot inside?


**I uploaded this story before but took it down to fix it. Now I think it is better than before. Please enjoy it and rate if you can.**

**Also I do not own Beast Wars but I do own my OC character thats in this story. So please do not use her. Thanks**

"Why am I stuck out here shoveling snow? I could be inside drinking a warm can of oil right now or perhaps sleeping, but instead I am stuck out side with you and shoveling all this snow. What was Boss Monkey thinking?" Rattrap complained as he moved snow to the side with his shovel. "I am not happy with this accommodation either vermin. I am a warrior, and warriors fight in wars. They do not shovel snow. In fact I hate snow, it's cold and wet." Dinobot complained and moved snow aside.

Snow had fallen early in the morning on the planet known as prehistoric earth. The snow covered at least 6 inches everywhere. The Maximal base was covered and the Predicon base was almost buried. It was so cold out that the lava around the Predicon base was actually frozen over. The Preds could go ice skating if they wanted to, and the stream near the Maximal base was frozen and covered by the snow. It seemed like it would be days before any activity happened.

At the same time when the two Maximal's were shoveling snow, Inferno and Waspinator were outside as well. They were on snow duty with quite different orders from Megatron. They had to get the snow as far away as possible because Megatron hated being cold. He felt weak when his gears were frozen. "Waspinator hates this job. There are icicles stuck to my bottom. It's cold and I want to go inside." Waspinator complained as he blew the snow away from the ship. "Quit your complaining, the royalty commands this snow to be gone. Now obey your orders and finish the job. I don't want to be out here in the cold either." Inferno whined and hit his fist on a nearby tree as to which snow fell from it and landed over him. Inferno was now buried but that didn't stop him from flying out. "Brrr my gears are all ice now." He said as he shook off the snow. Inferno used his flame gun to melt the snow around. He ignored Waspinator and his annoying whining. Waspinator whined and complained for a few more minutes till he looked up at the sky on account of he could hear a distant noise. "Is that a stasis pod, Waspinator sees?" Inferno looked up to see if Waspinator was right. Indeed he was. "Quickly we must inform the queen." Inferno cried out and flew into the base.

At the same time that Waspinator and Inferno spotted the stasis pod in the sky, Rattrap was noticing the same thing. He quickly ran inside to alert Optimus. "Boss Monkey stasis pod coming in and it looks like it could be headed towards the mountains." Optimus looked at the screen and smiled because Sentinel was detecting it. "Your right Rattrap, so let's get a group together and head on after it. Let's just hope it doesn't start snowing again as we head out towards it. Rhinox can you give us the coordinates for its landing?" Rhinox studied the screen a few seconds till Sentinel gave the coordinates. "Looks like the closest it will get to is Grid Magus." Rhinox said with a smile. "It's not too far from here." "It's also our territory and it's also reading as Maximal. This must be a good day for us. Alright Cheetor, Airazor and Tigertron come with me. There is a lot of snow out there so I am counting on you to get to that stasis pod before the Predicons do." Cheetor and Tigertron nodded and ran out of the Axalon. "Rattrap, Dinobot I need you two to stay here with Rhinox and alert us if anything shall happen." He said as he commanded for his jets and flew out the opening in the roof with Airazor following behind. "I wonder who will be in that stases pod." Rattrap wondered aloud. "I can't wait to own those stinking Preds."

"My queen a stasis pod approaching." Inferno Informed as he ran into the command room. Megatron was in his chair and moved it to where he could see the screen. Tarantulas was already there and reading the monitor. "Maximal stasis pod approaching." The Predicons sentinel reported. "Aw a stasis pod on such a cold day. Well we might as well use this as an opportunity for getting out of the base today. What are the coordinates for the landing?" "Coordinates for landing is Grid Magus." "So it's in Maximal territory. Well then we must leave at once. Inferno, Waspinator, Terrorsaur get out there and get to that pod. It's in Maximal territory but that's not going to slow us down from getting to that pod." "It's cold out there." Waspinator complained. Megatron made a face and grabbed Waspinator. "You will do as I tell you. I don't care if it's cold. We are leaving now." Megatron demanded and left the base. The flyers flew out after him and were instructed to fly ahead and see if the pod had landed. "My queen the pod has landed. It's nowhere in the sky." "Ah good, let's get there quickly."

The stasis pod landed on top of the mountain where most of the snow was. Thanks to all the snow it made a safe landing, but it was windy on the mountain and much colder. It even started snowing again. A few moments after it had landed, the stasis sentinel scanned the area for the potential animal life forms in the area. "Animal identified." Sentinel confirmed and the lid to the stasis pod opened and the bot inside crawled out.

Optimus and Airazor reached the mountain. The snow was becoming thicker and thicker as they flew up wards. "This is going to be difficult to reach that stasis pod, but we must not let Megatron get to it. Who knows who will get to it first in this snow? Let's get going." Optimus said as he spotted Cheetor and Tigertron doing their best to get to the mountain in the falling snow. It was easier to walk in the snow in robot mode but because the snow was so deep, they were having a bit of a hard time.

Megatron was having a hard time getting through the snow as well. Since he was so large in beast mode and he couldn't fly, he would sink into the snow. Even in robot mode he was sinking. Having a T-rex head as a hand didn't help me climb out of the deep holes he was falling into. Finally he had enough of falling and not being able to get anywhere. He decided the best thing to do was to stay behind and let Inferno take charge in getting to the stasis pod. "Damn this snow. Why must it be so deep?" Megatron complained as he stopped in his tracks. Inferno flew back to him as Waspinator and Terrorsaur followed. "My queen is the snow to deep for you?" "What do you think?" Megatron said glaring at him. "I need you three to get to that stasis pod because I can't. I will wait down here for your arrival with the new Predicon. Don't mess up." Megatron demanded. Inferno bowed and flew off with Waspinator and Terrorsaur following closely behind him." "Megatron is stuck in the snow. Waspinator thinks now is the time to fly where he wants to." "Fly where you want wasp but I highly doubt the queen will be too pleased that you have not completed the mission and failed to help the colony." "Waspinator hates ant bot. Why must ant bot be such a major kiss up?" Waspinator complained as they made their way through the falling snow. Inferno ignored him. "Quickly we must reach the stasis pod." He said as he tried his best to fly on faster but the winds made it hard to fly at a good rate of speed.

"I don't think we're going to make this trip." Cheetor said to the cat next to him as he and Tigertron climbed out of the snow. "I will inform Optimus." Said Tigertron as he climbed out of the hole he was in. "Good idea, because there is no way we will make it at this rate. Let's hope there isn't much interference so we can inform him." "Tigertron to Optimus do you copy?" There was a bit of static but Optimus could hear him. "What is it Tigertron?" "Cheetor and I are unable to make it up the mountain. We are falling into the deep holes with every step. There is no way of making it now. It would take us forever to reach where you and Airazor are." "Well Tigertron, you and Cheetor just sit tight. Airazor and I will fly to the pod. Were almost near it anyway, and I doubt Megatron will make it as well." "We will wait for the three of you to return to our position." Tigertron said and said three to refer to the new Maximal that would be with them. "Let's just hope they will be able to find us in all of this snow. Your white Tigertron, even I am having a hard time seeing you." Cheetor said with a small laugh. "Well just stay together and we will find you two soon." Optimus said laughing a bit.

The snow was thicker up the mountain and now becoming thicker at the bottom. Back at the Axalon, Rattrap was looking out the window to the outside. "I wonder if Optimus can make it through all of this. It's a blizzard out there." "Don't doubt Optimus. He won't give up till that new comrade is safe in this base." Rhinox said and watched the computer screen as he tracked his fellow Maximal's movements.

Inferno, Waspinator and Terrorsaur finally made their way to the top of the mountain. From the looks of it, they were the first to get there. They didn't see Optimus or any of the Maximal's anywhere near where they were. Inferno smiled as they approached the stasis pod. His evil smile turned to disgust when he approached. "It's empty? How can this be? We beat the Maximal's to it." "Perhaps the bot has programmed itself and it has already escaped." Terrorsaur screeched. "Then we must look for it." Inferno demanded as he flew into the air. Just as he flew up, Optimus and Airazor approached. "Where is the transformer inside?" Optimus demanded. "How should I know? It was gone just as we arrived." Inferno said angrily. He didn't like any Maximal ruining any of the royalty's plans. "Well then one of us will have to find it before the other side does." Optimus said with a small smirk. "It will be us!" Inferno triumphantly shouted. After that he pulled out his gun and began to shoot at Optimus and Airazor. Optimus flew up higher and away from the blasts sent after him. When Inferno began shooting at Airazor, Optimus turned around and shot at Inferno. Sadly he missed but hit Waspinator instead. Waspinator was sent flying a few yards before he regained control again. "Waspinator has been hit. Now you shall become stuck in this snow when I blast you." Waspinator said with a strange bit of courage. He pulled out his gun but when he was just about to shoot a blast from nowhere shot at him. He was sent falling to the ground. When he hit the soft ground he had the strength to get back up.

Up on the cliff was the bot that was supposed to be inside the stasis pod. Inferno smiled. "I have found you. Now come with us so you can meet the queen of the colony. We must please Megatron" The transformer above stared at him with its purple colored opticals. It didn't say anything but shot at Inferno, and hitting him right in his chest plate. He was sent to the ground. "Why, how dare you attack me!" Inferno did his best to get up but sparks came from his body at any sudden movement. He knew this must be a Maximal but that wasn't going to stop him from shooting at it.

The Maximal above on the cliff looked like it would be some sort of white cat bot. Its beast mode head was split in two and were placed on both shoulders. The chest was what looked like to be the front of the animal and its legs were curled up on the back of the bot. The only thing left to know was if it was male or female and to figure out what kind of animal it was. Optimus watched it as it stood and watched Inferno. After it fired a few more shots, Inferno finally gave in. "Terrorsaur, Waspinator retreat back to the queen." "Megatron is not going to like this." "Shut it bug. I know what went wrong and we will blame this on the strong winds." He said angrily as they flew away.

When the Predicons left, the Maximal jumped down and landed in front of Optimus. He then smiled and began to introduce himself. "I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals. This is Airazor one of your comrades and you are?" The new Maximal smiled and began to speak. "Hello Optimus, hello Airazor. It's nice to meet you both." The bot said with a smile. "So you're a female? It's good to have another lady here. What is your name?" Airazor said happily. Before this Maximal came, Airazor was the only female among the Maximals. She was happy to have another with her. There was also another female in this war but Blackaracnia was a Predicon and Airazor knew not to get friendly with her. "I believe my name is Snow Strike." She said still smiling at Optimus and Airazor. "Well Snow Strike welcome to the Maximals. We should get going so you can meet the rest of the team. We should not stick around here, the snow might trap us in." "Oh you must not worry about me getting trapped here. I am what would be called a snow leopard. The snow is my specialty." "Well then you won't have any problems getting off this mountain but do you think you can ride on my back as we leave. There are two other Maximals at the bottom of this mountain and we have to find them before dark." "You can fly? You don't look like a flyer." "I have been equipped with a special jet pack. You can say it's one of the benefits of being the leader." Optimus said with a small laugh. Snow Strike smiled and climbed on. Once she was set, Optimus took off with Airazor behind him.

Inferno could now see Megatron in the distance and could tell he didn't look too pleased. Megatron could see there were only three of them, which meant they failed to get the bot in the mountains. As Inferno, Waspinator and Terrorsaur landed in front of him, Megatron's face become angrier than ever seen before. "Well where is it?" He demanded. "My queen the Maximals got it." "I can see that. Especially since your chest plate seems to be blasted in. "That was the work of their new Maximal. It shot at us." "You fools! Why couldn't you damage it and bring it to me? Now we are once again a step farther from winning the Beast Wars." Megatron yelled. "The winds were strong and the snow was becoming thicker. This is not our day to be out in this environment." Inferno said. "Just get back to the base." Inferno, Waspinator and Terrisaur flew off and Megatron was left to find his way through thick snow. It would take him time before he got back to the Predicon base.

"Optimus to Tigertron, do you copy?" "I'm here Optimus, we are in the same place you left us." Tigertron reported back. "Good, we are almost to your area." Optimus said as he flew down ward and finally reached where Tigertron and Cheetor had been stranded.

When Optimus landed, Snow Strike jumped down and walked from behind Optimus. Cheetor was first to see her. His yellow face turned to what would be a blush. Tigertron smiled and was first to introduce himself since Cheetor was so smitten. "Hello there, I am Tigertron, and you are?" "I am Snow Strike." She said with a smile. Cheetor tried to say who he was but couldn't really get the words out the way he wanted. "I am, um. My name is." "His name is Cheetor." Optimus said laughing a bit. "Hello Cheetor, it looks like there are three cats now." She kept her smile and transformed into cat mode. Snow Strike had a big fluffy leopard's tail and her big paws kept her from sinking in the snow. Cheetor went into cat mode and smiled. "I'm a Cheetah." He finally said "Tigertron is a white Bengal tiger." "Indeed I am." He said smiling and went into beast mode as well. "Well the Beast Wars do get more interesting as time goes on. Looks like you three will get along great in battle and out." Optimus said with a smile. "Now let's get going before we are all stuck here." He said and flew off.

Airazor arrived first at the Axalon. Rhinox stood up when she arrived and waited for the news on the new Maximal or perhaps defeat. Airazor had a smile on her face so that changed his worries about the Predicons getting a new comrade. "Where is the new buddy of ours?" Rattrap asked just as Optimus walked in. When Snow Strike walked in, Optimus introduced the rest of the crew. "Oh another feline, this is going to get more interesting." Rattrap said happily.

Megatron finally made it back to the Predicon base. He was covered in snow and his gears were freezing. It seemed it would be a while before there would be any battle action. He was still working on his plan and this snow delay gave him more time to make improvements and get ready for it. "This delay of action will be good for us. Yessss. Once snow stops falling and it melts we can began this war once again." He said and smiled to himself. "Now where is my rubber ducky? I need a warm bath."


End file.
